


Love To Watch Him Leave

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: One Piece
Genre: BUTT APPRECIATION, Butt Slapping, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, fabulous men, iceburg has competition, iceburg is gonna get himself some booty, paulie has a damn fine ass, thicc!Paulie, water7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: Iceburg appreciates Paulies high quality ASSests. Lucci notices and chimes in.





	Love To Watch Him Leave

Iceburg looked up at Paulie's smiling face. The burly dock worker was there for the blueprints to the new sea train that was to be built soon. Iceburg was just recently letting Paulie handle the major instructions to these projects. Galley La had a lot going on, and not enough coordinators. But he trusted Paulie, and the man was exeptionally capable.

Smiling, he handed over the folder. "Here you go Paulie. And thanks again!" Paulie laughed all cheerful-like. "You don't need to say thanks! Just give me a pay-raise." He said with a playful wink. Iceburg's jaw dropped, and Paulie immediatly adopted a face of pure terror. "Ah, that is- it was a JOKE boss, I-I'm sooooo sorry!"

Iceburg wished he could just cease existing. "No, no, Paulie! It's my fault! I had actually planned to do that when I upped you to coordination duties.... It's odd, Califa should've reminded me!" Paulie visibly relaxed, glad he didn't just piss off his boss in a major way. 

"Okay then! I'm gunna get going now! I'll yell at that skank Califa whenever you'd like!" 

"Don't call her a skank Paulie, she's your co-worker!" 

"I'll call her exactly what she dresses like Iceburg!!!" Iceburg thought back to earlier that morning. Paulie had run into Califa and she was wearing an _exeptionally _short skirt with a scandalous black lace top. Naturally, chaos ensued.

Satisfied, Paulie turned around to head out. Iceburg's field of vision seemed as if it had enhanced and zoomed in. Paulie....... He was HELLA THICC. His round, soft ass was perfectly accentuated by his work jeans. It almost seemed... To _bounce!? _Iceburg couldn't stop staring. Then, the door closed.

Iceburg put his head on his wrists, sighing aloud. "And you say _Califa _is a skank. With that ass? I beg to differ."

........

"You seem to have a very strong opinion on Paulie's ass boss, buku~."

Iceburg's heart lept out of his chest at lightning speeds. His heart going faster than ol' Puffing Tom, he whipped his head around so hard that he hurt his neck. Leaning casually against the window was Rob Lucci, the tall sexy forman from the docks. Sweating profusley, Iceburg did his best to maintain composure.

"L-Lucci!" He tried to tame his stutter- "Fancy seeing you there! When... Did you get into my office?" Lucci looked him dead and the eye and smirked. Cold ran to the Mayor's feet. _Oh just wonderful! _He sobbed to himself in his head. He could already see the headlines. 'Mayor of Water 7, Oggles Forman's Fat Ass!' 

"I got in just now." Lucci replied. "Oh, and I won't tell anyone, buku~." Iceburg let out a tense sigh he didn't realize he was holding in. "You see, I too can appreciate the fine curves of his behind, buku~."

Iceburg grinned. "Is it just me, or does it jiggle when he walks!?" Lucci smirked again. "I wouldn't say jiggle, but it does have quite a bit of _bounce, _buku~."

Iceburg grinned, having found a comrade to confide in. Wait..... COMRADE!? He quickly side-eyed Lucci, who looked up just over the brim of his hat to smirk again. "May the best man win, buku~.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, somehow Paulie found out and fell in love with Iceburg's foolishness, after much competition between the Mayor and Lucci. Some years later, when Lucci would betray them all, Iceburg would go, "I KNEW he was a bad nut!" And Paulie would just shake his head and say "Sure ya did." XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have! Please leave feedback I am a lonely and sad person. Also, I have some other cool fics. Please check them out if you have the time!


End file.
